


Closer than friends

by astuteBoob



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuteBoob/pseuds/astuteBoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have always been close, best friends is what they preferred to be called. Though as they get older classmates and even the adults around them start to question their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer than friends

They were always best friends. Maybe a little too close, but they were young, so their parents didn't think anything of it. Then they went to school together. The teacher tried to split them up, the little boy with th bright blue eyes cried. While the strange blonde child with the odd red eyes just refused to leave his side. The teachers left them be. Sure, it can’t be bad it’s normal for children their age to be really close to one child. 

Then came middle school, and the rumors, and the bulling, and everything else that comes with their unusually strong friendship. They got through the years, making a few new friends. Odd ones but they were nice, certainly ones they would keep. Until the blue eye’d boy’s father stepped in.

He said “It’s not proper what you two have.”

The boys didn't understand, but the next week he was sent away. The blonde child was left to fend for himself. Having the insults hurled at him, at his friends, at his own family too. It was too much for him. He broke down. He stayed home, keeping himself up in his room. A whole three months went by. His brother got his work from his classes and brought it to the house for his little brother to do during that time. Then he came home, finally. After nearly four long months, but something had changed. He seemed different. 

The blonde boy asked, “Hey John, everything okay? You've been gone a long time ya know…”

John simply replied, “Oh hey Dave! I’m all fixed!” He smiled and put his hands behind his back. 

“What do you mean by that? Why were you gone for such a long time?”

“Well my dad sent me away because ya know we were getting really close too much for a good boy like me. Plus all those rumors, so my dad sent me to a nice camp where they taught me the right way to act. Since ya know, we weren't acting right at all!” He sighed, “You know Dave…you should really go to straighten yourself out.” Dave had no clue what he was talking about, John say it in his eyes. “Dave, I’m not a homosexual. I mean I was before, but not anymore. They fixed me. They could fix you too.” 

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at John then sadly looked down at his hand that were folded in disappointment in his lap. He excused himself and went down the hall into his room. His older brother led John out. 

A few more years had passes and the rumors had faded, they still went around though certainly not as bad as before. John had begun to date as many high school kids do, but Dave sat on the sidelines. Always encouraging his best friend in his endeavors. Which unfortunately didn't ever seem to last for long. 

One day after school though John decided to walk the long route home with Dave, keeping quiet nodding his head in agreement most the way until Dave said something. 

“Hey John you’re bein’ really quiet today. What’s wrong get dumped again?” Dave gave a sly grin

“Uh…actually Dave. I dumped Vriska today.” John smiled a bit, “I mean I had my reasons.”

Dave stopped walking and turned to John, “Like what?” 

John looked the other way, up, down, left, right before it finally came out. “You.”


End file.
